Curiosity
by xXSilent MelodyXx
Summary: Cloud gets curious one night and tries on something of Tifa's. CloTi Fluffiness! For my brother, a true CloTi fan. R&R Please!


**Well this is my first Final Fantasy VII Fanfic! Whoo! The idea came to me when I was watching Advent Children and I thought it was hilarious. Enjoy!**

**-Silent Melody**

Curiosity

Cloud parked Fenrir and took out his keys. Once inside the abandoned bar/house, Cloud looked at the clock. _12:30 AM. _Cloud sighed. He had hoped he wouldn't come home too late, but time was against him.

Cloud hung up his coat and walked up the stairs, wincing every time a loud creak was heard, for fear Tifa or the kids would wake up. At the top, Cloud walked up to Marlene and Denzel's room. He slowly opened the door and peered inside. Marlene and Denzel were sound asleep. He smiled softly at the sleeping forms before closing the door.

He slowly walked to his room, pausing in front of Tifa's room, which was next to his, for a brief moment. He didn't need his super hearing to know Tifa was asleep, though he decided to take a look anyway.

He slowly opened the door so only his head fit through. He saw her sleeping cozily on her bed, covers up to her chin even though it was somewhat of a warm evening. He pulled his head through. He closed the door and headed to his room.

It didn't take much to know both fighters had a special bond. Their group, AVALANCHE, all knew it was love, but from the unseen eye, you would think they were best friends, maybe even closer. Even though all of their friends knew they were in love, both were either too stupid or too stubborn to say anything. Even Denzel and Marlene had seen their "unseen" relationship.

Cloud walked to his room and shut the door behind him. He striped and put on a plain shirt with sweatpants. He left and walked to the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He inspected his face. Bags were under his eyes and his gravity defying hair looked paler than usual. He really need more sleep.

_Maybe Tifa has some of that calming cream to help me sleep._ Cloud thought leaving the bathroom to said girl's room. He tip-toed his way and stealthily opened the door. Thank goodness Tifa's floor was sturdy and his footsteps were no louder than a mouse's. He dug through her drawers quickly and stopped once he opened her "unmentionables" drawer. He took one look and nearly slammed it shut. He sucked in a breath realizing how loud he was and looked at Tifa. She rustled in bed and moaned a bit.

He stopped his roaming completely and stood perfectly still. Once he was sure she wasn't awake and she didn't move again, he continued his search.

The only problem was the drawer he was avoiding was the only drawer left. He gulped audibly. Cloud turned to Tifa once more. With a deep breath, he opened the drawer once again. He eluded her undergarments as best as he could, even though he stole a glance at her bra. _Tifa's a C-cup? _Cloud thought disbelieving. He realized his thought and pushed it out of his brain with a bright blush dusting his cheeks. Finally he found the cream. He used the moonlight from the window to make sure it was the right one.

He closed the drawer and took a glance at Tifa one last time. He turned to leave when something glittered and caught his eye. It was Tifa's earrings, the ones she wore all the time. He stared at it for what felt like hours. _Why does she always were such fancy earrings like these? They are very pretty. I wonder how they would look on me. _With that he grabbed the earrings and ran swiftly to the bathroom.

Cloud was no cross dresser nor did he like girls accessories, but at the moment, whether it be simple curiosity or drowsy actions, he wanted to just try it on. He closed the bathroom door slightly, leaving it somewhat ajar and walked to the mirror opposite of the door.

He put the cream on the sink and took out his current black sleeper earring. He picked up one of Tifa's white droplets and put it in the hole. He turned his head to examine his newly accessorized ear. He grimaced. They were pretty, yes, but they look way better on Tifa then they did on him. Scratch that. Earrings like that looked better on girls then on guys.

Just as Cloud was about to take it out, the bathroom door opened. In the doorway stood a sleepy looking Tifa with wide eyes.

"Cloud?" She asked, head cocked to the side. Cloud's hand immediately shot up to hide his ear.

"What are you doing with my earrings?" She asked folding her arms. Busted. Cloud's hands shot in front of him, showing his now exposed ear.

"Tifa, wait! I can explain!" He shouted. She quickly shushed him, reminding him of Marlene and Denzel, and then shook her head.

"I really don't wanna know Cloud." She said putting emphasis on 'really'. She put her hand over her eyes, rubbing them while shaking her head. She waved a hand and dismissed herself leaving a very embarrassed Cloud in her wake.

"Tifa." He groaned slapping his forehead. This was going to be very difficult to explain.

Cloud woke up the next morning and put on his clothes. He smelled Tifa's fresh pancakes and headed downstairs, earrings in one hand and cream in the other.

Once downstairs, he seated himself on the barstool. Denzel and Marlene had left for school slightly earlier, saying something to Tifa about meeting friends, leaving the two lovebirds alone for the morning.

Tifa was washing the kid's dishes not facing Cloud. A barely audible 'morning was heard from Tifa as he approached. A grunt was his only reply.

Cloud finished his breakfast and got up to do the dish. Tifa just finished her set and met him halfway to take the plate. He handed it to her and looked down, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Want to take the time to explain before you leave?" Tifa asked after a moment with a hint of laughter in her voice. She really wanted to hear him out without interrupting him with a laugh.

Cloud sighed and sat down. He cleared his throat. Dozens of good explanations crossed his mine but he couldn't find the right one.

"I was curious." He finally stated. It was the truth after all.

"So you bust in my room, look through my drawers, take my cream, which happened to be with my panties, and steal my earrings all because you were curious?" She asked calmly, blushing at the "with my panties" part.

Cloud nodded like a child who'd been caught with a hand in the cookie jar. Silence passed between them for a moment before Tifa burst out laughing. She had been laughing for a good three minutes before dying down.

"Okay Cloud. I can forgive this horrible act against my personal space on one condition." She said holding a single digit in the air. Cloud looked up and almost cowered in the corner at the sight of Tifa. As frightened as he was, he nodded.

"You have to treat me to dinner." She said with a wink as she brushed past him to fix the tables for the customers. Cloud smiled and stood up, getting ready to go.

"Deal. We'll go tonight, once I get home." He said walking to the door. He opened it and stepped outside. He threw his head over his shoulder to look at her.

"But Tifa?" He inquired. She looked up at him.

"Hm?"

"Make sure to wear the pink bra. It'll probably look nice." He winked and left her there blushing a thousand shades. Cloud reached Fenrir and straddled the bike starting it up. The bike, however, was not louder than Tifa's voice.

"Cloud!!!" She screeched. He snickered and drove off. Curiosity was bittersweet. In this case, it was sweet.

**What do you think? How about you let me know by pressing the "Review" button down there. Also it would be kind if you check out my other stories. Thanks!**

**-Silent Melody**


End file.
